Yet Another Christmas Story
by Rcx42
Summary: A cliche Christmas story and my first fanfic. Please no flames!Rated K  cuz I'm Paranoid. Phinbella
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

_Disembodied Voice From Nowhere's POV_

Twas' a cold winter's day, but not just any day, it was Christmas eve. A duo of stepbrothers awoke in a small town called Danville, located in a Tri-State area who's states are insignificant at this time. These stepbrothers were Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher. Along with a platypus named Perry who, unbeknownst to the boys, disappeared every day to fight crime as a secret agent under the leadership of Major Francis Monogram. Every day of the summer earlier that year the stepbrothers built amazing contraptions from roller coasters to time machines. Today they would plan to build a wonderful thing but we'll come to that later. Their 16 year old sister Candace Flynn would inevitably attempt to expose their inventions to their mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher. Those inventions always mysteriously vanish as a result of the -inators of the evil mastermind Dr. Heinz Doofenschmirtz, nemesis of Perry the Platypus. Dr. Doofenshmirtz was brewing a plan so brilliant, he was sure to ruin the Christmas spirit in Danville.

This particular Christmas was the year Phineas and Ferb's neighbor and best friend Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was focused on one thing and one thing only, getting a special Christmas kiss under the mistletoe from her lifelong crush, Phineas Flynn, who of course was oblivious to this crush. Isabella was likewise oblivious that the local nerd, Baljeet Rai, has had a long-time crush on her. Baljeet was also the tormentee to local bully Buford Van Stomm. Buford's goldfish was named Biff, after Buford's mother, Biffany Van Stomm. They all assisted in Phineas and Ferb's inventions, along with Isabella's group of Fireside Girls, an organization oddly similar to girl scouts. Even Candace, and on rare occasion her best friend Stacy Hirano and boyfriend Jeremy Johnson pitched in.

Well my disembodied voice from nowhere is done speaking.

_Phineas' POV_

I awake with a start and see that my alarm is at exactly 6:59 am and 57 seconds. I quickly sit up and turn off the alarm with half a second to spare. I had beaten my alarm up every day for almost 3 years and I wasn't going to break my streak today.

"Ferb wake up, it's Christmas Eve!" I toss my pillow across the room to Ferb's bed scaring him so that he straightens up like a porcupine's needles.

I smile and glance out the window to see that we are going to have a white Christmas this year. "Ferb check it out, it's snowing!" That's when it hit me.

"Wait, if it's snowing and snow is a construction tool, why don't we do normal mediocre kid stuff with a wild twist? Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!"

Running to my desk and, I start sketching blueprints for the biggest, coldest, most castle-like snow fort in the history of Danville!

"Okay Ferb, we're going to need the turret molds, shovels and a growth ray, but first breakfast is quite essential."

_One bowl of Fruity Rainbow Flakes later..._

Ferb and I bundled up and grabbed our tools, the blueprints, and Ferb's waterproof book on castles, then run to the backyard to begin building our fort!

**[AN Whaddya think? My first fanfic so no flames, please R&R! P.S. A shout out to Phionexwormwood137, thank you for your kind review, I will look into getting a Beta Reader.]**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

[AN I will update daily since creative writing is part of my normal home school routine.]

_Isabella's POV_

I groggily wake up and come out of dream/Phineas land. I've had a crush on him since the day we met on the first day of preschool yet he still neglects to notice me. We were even in Paris, the city of love itself and the only thing he could focus on was his bet with Buford and trying to fix the plane! But this year I will get a special mistletoe kiss from Phineas. I hear a small yip and Pinky jumps up on my bed.

"Come on Pinky let's go get you some food."I say as I climb out of bed.

I climb down the stairs and put a grilled cheese sandwich in his dog bowl, he happily gobbles it down.

I put a slice of bread in the toaster and walk into the dining room to find my mom drinking a cup of coffee while reading the newspaper.

"Morning Isa, would you like some eggs for breakfast?" She asks in her energetic voice.

"No thanks, I already have a slice of bread in the toaster." I say as I pour myself a glass of orange juice.

"Oye, I assume you want to see Phineas?"

"Yeah" I say blushing slightly.

I hear a ding from the kitchen and grab a plate for my toast.

I grab it from the toaster and walk over to the computer to check Phineas and Ferb's fan website created by Irving, Phineas and Ferb's creepy obsessive stalker nerd. From his spy cameras it appears as if they are building a humongous snow fort.

I finish my toast and run upstairs to get dressed. One sweater later I get bundled up to go to Phineas' house.

I step outside through the door and cross the icy road to Phineas' house.

I open the gate and say "Hey Phineas, whatcha' doin'?"

"Hey Isabella, we're making the biggest snow fort ever!" He says answering my daily question.

"Cool can I help? I need to get my winter construction patch." Which I do, but I mainly want to spent time with Phineas.

"Sure, just get your shovel, hard hat, turret mold, and growth ray next to Perry. Hey, where's Perry?

_No one's POV_

Meanwhile, Perry pulled his 1940's spy fedora out of no where and slid down the tunnel to his spy HQ.

Major Monogram came on screen dressed as Santa Claus.

"Morning Agent P, the evil Dr. Doofinschmirtz is up to his old tricks. He has purchased several Christmas lights and our sources indicate strange power waves coming from Evil Incorporated. Investigate at once. Good luck Agent P." Perry saluted and rushed off to his official O.W.C.A. (Organization Without a Cool Acronym.) Hovercraft to once again battle his nemesis.

[AN Amazing! 72 hits, 3 reviews, and 1 story alert for chapter 1! You guys are the best!]


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

[AN My story is this popular? My next story is a cliche Valentines Day story.]

_No one's POV_

Dr. Doofinschmirtz was putting the finishing touches on his -inator he funded with checks he received from his ex-wife Charlene, when all of a sudden his nemesis, Perry the Platypus, bursted through the window.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus, merry Christmas! Let me give your present." He said as he retrieved a box from the back corner.

He set it down in front of his nemesis. Perry, knowing it was a trap, opened the box and was spontaneously wrapped in a bow.

"A ha ha ha ha ha ha! Now that you're trapped, I can introduce you to, the Christmas Tree Lights-inator! You see Perry the Platypus, when I was a boy, back in Gimmulstump, all the other children would enjoy their snowball fights and making snowmen. While I was freezing when I protected our gardens as a lawn gnome, whatever, don't you remember that back story, from the beginning of summer, with my neighbor Kenny."Perry simply rolled his eyes. Every day he got a different emotionally scarring back story from Doof.

"Son now with my Christmas Tree Lights-inator, it will turn on every tree light in the Tri-State area!The resulting heat will melt all the snow, and then no more snow-time fun!"

Perry knew he had to stop this, Phineas and Ferb could be in danger if the snow fort melted on top of them.

"Now, let me give you a demonstration, if you turn your attention to that pile of lights over there."He said while rapidly typing commands on the panel. The lights lit up brightly causing Perry to squint, then he had an idea. He spotted a mirror on the wall, chattered, and a small portable mirror popped out of his hat. It reflected the light at the mirror on the wall, which reflected the light back at Perry, specifically the bow on his stomach that bound him up. The resulting heat was so great that it burned right through the bow, Perry had to admit, Dr. D had really done well on this one.

"Perry the Platypus, how did you escape?Hmm, it occurs to me that I should have taken down that mir-OOF!"He was cut off by Perry punching him in the face. He mercilessly attacked Doof . As Doof fell to the floor, Perry ran over and threw a lamp towards the Christmas Tree Lights-inator, ukknown to Perry, it fired one last beam before exploding.

Perry ran over to his hover craft and heard one last sound before flying away

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!"

[**AN A thanks to feeling o stupidity, you are one of my favorite authors and now you are one of mine!]**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**[AN This takes place during the Perry/Doof fight.]**

_ No one's POV_

Construction of the fort was going well, the Fireside Girls had shown up, to Isabella's slight disappointment. The exterior was finished and the interior was coming along well. Isabella realized that if she was going to do this, she was going to need some help. Then it hit her like a baseball hits a bat, Ferb! Phineas told Ferb everything, he was the perfect helper. She decided then and there that she would go talk to Ferb, so that's what she did.

Isabella walked up to Ferb who was working on a magnificent statue and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Ferb, can you help me with something? I would ask Phineas but-"

"You have the desire to kiss Phineas under the mistletoe and you've come to me for help." He said finishing her sentence for her.

"Alright, so will you help me?"She asked

Ferb pondered on this for a moment, of course he was going to help her, Isabella would be miserable if he didn't. He was just thinking of how to help her. Then, he had an idea.

"I'll help and I know exactly how."

"Alright then, how?"

"Well first, we'll need mistletoe, a piece of paper and a pencil, the Fireside Girl lodge, charcoal, wood, and matches."He finished his list leaving Isabella with a very confused look on her face.

"That's an oddly specific list, but I trust you have a plan."

"Yes, yes I do."

"So Ferb, what do we do first?"

"Well, when you and the Fireside Girls leave, drop an anonymous note on the ground telling him to meet you at the Fireside Girl lodge at 7:30, hang the mistletoe up on the ceiling, light the fire, turn the lights down, and when Phineas meets you there, he will see the mistletoe, you will kiss, my plan works and you live happily ever after."

Isabella was astounded by the flawless brilliance of Ferb's plan.

"Ferb, that plan is genius! I'll start by writing the anonymous note." And with that she ran off, leaving Ferb to finish the statue.

Isabella quickly ran inside to find a notepad and a pencil. She quickly jotted down the note, folded it, and tucked it in her pocket.

_5 Minutes Later_

The snow fort was complete, they then heard the distinct sound of their mom's car pulling into the driveway, followed by Candace saying:

"Mom, mom, mom, mom, mom, Phineas and built a gigantic snow fort in the backyard!"

"Now Candace, do you really think-"She was cut off by Candace pushing her into the backyard.

As if by magic, a beam came out of the sky and lit up the Christmas lights like a candle, reducing the humungous fort to nothing but a barricade that any normal kid could have built.

"Now Candace, don't you think that's exaggerating just a bit?"She said staring at the fort.

"But, how, I mean, it was right there!"She said obviously quite annoyed.

Linda went inside and so did Candace, who was still very confused.

"Well every one, I guess that's it, Merry Christmas!"Phineas said as every one started walking out, Isabella suddenly remembered the note. She stealthily dropped it on to the ground, and simply walked out.

Phineas and Ferb were about to go inside when Phineas spotted the note on the ground, he walked over to it and saw it was addressed to him.

"Hey Ferb, do you know who left this?" Ferb simply shrugged, although he was an expert at lying, it was difficult to this time.

Phineas slowly unfolded the note and read this:

_Dear Phineas,_

_Meet me at the Fireside Girls lodge tonight at 7:30, come alone._

_Signed, Anonymous_

**[AN Ooh cliffhanger, will Phineas go to the lodge? Will Isabella get her dream? Well to find that out you'll just have to read the next chapter! Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**[AN Wow, incredible, you guys are awesome! Well onto the next chapter.]**

_ Phineas' POV_

Okay, these moments are confusing me. Okay, after the snow fort had melted, Ferb and I were about to go inside, and that's when I saw the note lying on the ground. It read:

_Dear Phineas,_

_Meet me at the Fireside Girls lodge tonight at 7:30, come alone._

_Signed, Anonymous_

That was at 5:00. So I decided to do a bit of research. I immediately narrowed it down to the Fireside Girls Isabella, Adyson, Katie, Milly, Holly, Ginger, and Gretchen. But who could it be?

After analyzing the Irving's recordings, I eliminated Ginger because it appears as if she likes Baljeet.

I eliminated Adyson, Milly, and Holly since they are usually patiently awaiting directions from Isabella.

That left me with Isabella, Katie, and Gretchen. That is what I've been doing for the past 30 minutes.

"Ferb, are you sure you have no idea who left this note?"

He shrugs but I think he is lying, mostly because a slight grin crept up his face, and Ferb only smiles when he is either extremely happy, or lying, in this case lying. But I shrugged it off as if it were nothing at all. But I was still going to keep an eye on him.

Then, I had an idea, I needed Candace.

I walked out of the room and towards her's.

I knocked three times.

"Come in."I entered the room to find her studying history for a big test.

"Hey Candace, I needed to ask you something, I found this note after the snow fort disappeared."I said , handing her the note.

She quickly read it over and handed it back to me.

"So do you know who it is?"

"Yes, yes I do."She replied.

"Great, then who is it?"

"Phineas, my lip are sealed, if you want to find out then just meet them there."

I slowly nodded. As annoying and crazy Candace is, she is my sister, and siblings help each other.

"Okay, I will. But I don't see why you can't tell me."

"That's my brother."

I walked out of her room and told myself that I would go.

"Phineas, Ferb, Candace, it's time for dinner."I heard mom call.

I checked my watch and it read 5:37. 1 hour and 53 minutes until I had to meet the mystery person there.

**[AN Yippie! I have the best fans, mostly because half of them are my favorite authors!]**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**[AN CAUTION chapter contains fluff, P.S. Would any one like to do a story about 'if the boys remembered everything'?]**

_Disembodied Voice from Nowhere's POV_

Phineas walked up towards the Fireside Girls lodge, he had to get there quickly, it was 7:28 and he had to be there by really was a beautiful Christmas eve. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the lodge and quickened his pace. When he got to the door, he stopped. Should he really open the door? He turned around, then stopped again. He remembered what Candace said, then he realized that whoever was on the other side of that door would be devastated if he didn't come. He pivoted on the spot and knocked three times.

"Come in."He froze, not because of the cold weather but because of the familiar sound of that voice. He shrugged it off as nothing and opened the door only to find his best friend and neighbor Isabella sitting in front of a small campfire.

"Hey Isabella," he said with a slight hint of confusion in his voice "whatcha' doin' here?"

"Waiting for you." She answered, motioning for him to come sit down next to her.

He did so blushing slightly. It was that moment where an awkward silence fell between the two.

"So why did you send me the note?"Phineas asked, breaking the silence.

Isabella had a hard time processing an answer to that question. She finally came to a conclusion.

"Well, if you look up you might find the answer to your question."

Phineas looked at the ceiling to see a small a strand of mistletoe wedged between the planks. He blushed slightly, he knew the Christmas legend behind mistletoe, and it was at that moment that he thought that Isabella had formulated a plan and that this was far too elaborate for her to come up with herself. And it was at the moment after that ran through his head that he realized her accomplice, it was Ferb, who else could come up with this plan? And after that realization he made another, it was simple, it was obvious, and at that moment Phineas the oblivious, was oblivious no longer. He now understood all of her hints, at that moment, he felt a flurry of emotions, confusment, stupidity, nervousness, and possible love. At that moment, he knew exactly what to do. He kissed her. He kissed her and she happily kissed back. At that moment they felt as if nothing else existed, as if they were floating on the clouds.

They separated and were at a loss for words. Though you could tell they were both thinking the same thing:'Wow.'

This time Isabella broke the silence."Merry Christmas."And with that she simply hugged him. He didn't mind, he didn't mind at all, in fact he was happy to hug back.

"So does this mean we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"Phineas asked catching Isabella off guard.

"Yes, yes it does."She was not hesitant to answer.

The hug withdrew and Phineas asked one thing:"So, what now?"

**[AN Okay, don't hate me but I've postponed the Valentines day story and doing the 'what if the boys remembered everything' first. Yippie! Phineas and Isabella are BF and GF! Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**[AN I'm really surprised my story is this popular! A thanks to all who reviewed and to Stinkfly3.]**

_No one's POV_

"So, you've had a huge crush on me since we were 3?"Phineas asked as the couple strolled hand in hand through the park.

"Pretty much."Isabella said, blushing slightly.

Phineas simply smiled. 15 minutes had passed since they became a couple underneath the mistletoe, and they hadn't spent a second apart.

"Well I for one think that I had to the biggest and most ignorant idiot in the world not to notice, and I want to make it up to you."

"Phineas, you don't have to-"She was cut off by an argument from Phineas.

"But I want to. How many times have you tried to do something romantic with me and I ignored you? Let's see, the day we built the rollarcoaster you wanted me to go swimming, when we went into space you invited me to the night of the falling stars girls choice dance and I insisted that Ferb, you and I all go as friends, and perhaps my biggest blunder was in Paris when you and I were alone in the city of love and all I could concentrate on was my bet with Buford."He said, listing his romantic failures.

"Phineas, you're very sweet to try to make it up to you, but I think all that matters is the present."

Several minutes passed and they were absentmindedly strolling towards Maple Drive by habit.

"Oh, well I guess we're home."Isabella said drifting out of Phineasland and back to reality.

"I guess we are."Phineas said. He gave her a quick kiss goodnight. It was not particularly long or passionate, but they still enjoyed it. They parted and left to their individual houses. Phineas entered the door to find his mom washing the dishes.

"Hello Phineas, Ferb told me the reason you left. So who was waiting for you?" She asked catching Phineas off guard.

"Isabella."

"Oh, and?"

"She's my girlfriend."He said mildly sheepishly.

"Aww, my Phineas is growing up."

Phineas simply chuckled and ascended up the stairs to the room he and Ferb shared.

He opened the door to see Ferb reading a book.

"Hey Ferb." Phineas said as he flopped down on his bed.

Ferb knew exactly what happened, Irving had secretly filmed everything and streamed it live to his fan site. He just wanted to make Phineas say it.

"So what happened? Who was it?"Ferb said.

"Well, you'll never believe it but it was Isabella, turns out she has a huge crush on me!"

"No!" Ferb said sarcastically. 

"Do I detect a hint of sarcasm?"

"Impossible, it's just entirely unimaginable that Isabella could have a crush on you!"He said even more sarcastically.

"You're totally being sarcastic, and I know you helped Isabella with this."

Ferb simply smiled and went back to reading his book until Phineas said the unthinkable.

"Did I mention Isabella is my girlfriend?"That sentence shocked Ferb so much he dropped his book.**[AN Irving's cameras didn't get sound.]** After all these years he never thought it would happen, Phineas and Isabella were boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Congratulations."

"Ferb, can you help me with some thing tomorrow?"

"What?"

"I need you to help me make a portal to a place we'll never forget at a time on one of our greatest adventures."

**[AN Ooh cliffie! I decieded to make my Valentines day story be a sequel to this story.]**


	8. Chapter 8

**[This chapter will introduce an OC. I am so sorry I haven't updated, I was working on a crossover with Jimmy Neutron and Phineas and Ferb, so if that sounds interesting go check it out. TO THE CHAPTER!]**

_Michelle's__ POV_

I pulled my feet through the frigid snow towards the house that was written on the address Isabella gave me. You see, I just moved from Tennessee. I was in the Fireside Girls there, and it was so much fun I just had to join it here! And when I found out I would be in Troop 46231, I almost passed out! 46231 is a Fireside Girl legend! Candace Flynn, the first person in the history of the Fireside Girls to get 50 patches in one day was in 46231! Also the previous record holder, Adyson Sweetwater, was from 46231! In fact, the troop leader Isabella has won awards for outstanding bravery, courtesy, and persistence. I saw the house and walked up the steps. Out of nowhere I heard construction noises coming from across the street. I figured I would see it later. I knocked on the door to see a tall Jewish woman answer the door.

"Oh! Hello! Are you the new Fireside Girl, Michelle?"She said

"Yes, is Isabella here?"

"No, she's over at Phineas and Ferb's house."She said, pointing to the house across the street.

"Thank you."I said and walked away. It was very confusing as to why she would be at a house that was having construction done, but oh well. I push the gate open to see two things. Two boys building a strange machine, and that was the first time I saw that face of the handsome green-haired boy.

**[YAY! Cliffie! How I love the cliff!]**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Merry Christmas everyone! I wrote this chapter Christmas Eve and posted it the same night figuring you wouldn't read it until Christmas also it's a bit frivolous to assume that you would do that considering I once got a story alert that was posted at 2 AM EST. P.S. Christmas at nine the Doctor Who Christmas special premiers! P.P.S. It's called The Doctor, The Widow, and The Wardrobe.]**

_Note: The following chapter takes place five minutes prior to the last._

"Ferb, hurry up! We're running behind schedule!"A frantic Phineas said to his brother who was trying to get the metal company on the phone.

"Phineas, what's the rush anyways? I mean it's not like-"The Brit was interrupted by a familiar raven-haired girl who happened to be his brother's girlfriend.

"Whatcha doin?"

"Hi sugarplum."Phineas said which made Isabella giggle and blush slightly. They shared a quick kiss which made Ferb roll his eyes.

"Are you two going to be like this everyday?"Ferb commented.

"Yes, yes we are. And speak for yourself Mr. Talkative."Isabella stated in response."So, what are you doing?"

"Um...It's a surprise!"Phineas said. He was scratching his neck so Isabella knew some thing was up.

"Okay? I'll just-" As she was was walking out, someone came in. Isabella recognized her immediately as the new Fireside Girls, Michelle.

"Oh, hi Michelle."

"Hi chief."The brunette replied as she gave a quick salute,"I just had a few questions for you."

"Alright, just a sec."She pivoted on the spot and said a quick good- bye to Phineas."Come on Michelle, let's go."

_Ferb's POV_

As Michelle left, I was still staring at the spot she was, she was beautiful. To say the least, I experienced love at first sight. It was Vanessa all over again. Only this time, we were going to be separated by more than a city.

**[Cliffie! Yes, that's my Christmas present to you. A cliffhanger. Give me a review and I'll give you a drawing of Agent P.]**


End file.
